Clã Garça
|image1=Crane_2.png |campeão=Doji Hotaru |famílias=Família Doji Família Kakita Família Daidoji Família Asahina |mote=''“Há uma técnica apropriada para todas as coisas.”'' Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 16 }}O Clã Garça é um dos sete Grandes Clãs. Eles são tanto respeitados quanto odiados pelas suas conquistas, admirados e invejados por sua graça e elegância. Eles são considerados a Mão Esquerda do Imperador. The Great Clans Clã Garça Famílias do Clã Garça Fundado pela Kami Doji, a Garça consiste de quatro famílias, os Kakita, os Asahina, os Daidoji, a a Família Doji, que é a família governante. Uma quinta família, os Yasuki cortaram seus laços com a Garça e se uniram ao Clã Caranguejo. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Costumes Muitos membros do Clã Garça pintam os cabelos completamente de branco, criando um aparência impressionante.Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 85 O “manuscrito do ano,” é uma tradição da Garça que data desde a fundação do clã. No início do ano, o manuscrito está em branco, representando as possibilidades do ano. Conforme passam as semanas, os membros da família registram eventos significativos de suas vidas e forma de poemas, pinturas de tinta aguada ou prosa simples. Ao fim do ano, o manuscrito se torna uma coletânea de memórias. No último dia de cada ano, a família lê o manuscrito e se recorda de todos os momentos juntos. Então, ao nascer do novo ano, o manuscrito é queimado em um braseiro, e os momentos do ano anterior se tornando cinzas revelam o Hatsuhi, o "primeiro sol" do novo ano. Dessa forma, os Garça se recordam da impermanência e se comprometem novamente com a vida de forma plena, nobre e presente.. Courts of Stone, p. 52 Benten, Fortuna das Artes e do Amor Romântico é venerada como a patrona do Clã. Courts of Stone, p. 57 Cores A Garça é reconhecida principalmente por tons de azul. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute Dever Desde aquela época, os Garça se tornaram tanto os poetas quanto a poesia do império, de uma só vez os ferreiros de espadas e os duelistas que usavam tais armas. O Clã Garça são os criadores da beleza e a própria beleza em si, devotos da paz e da civilidade, que possuem talento aparentemente ilimitado para conquistas artísticas e domínio político nas cortes de Rokugan Exército A estratégia e tática da Garça em combate é desafiar o comandante adversário para um duelo e privar o inimigo de seu líder enquanto bushi da Garça mantém uma postura defensiva e de terra arrasada e os cortesões prejudicam a economia do clã inimigo nas cortes pelo Império. Ao mesmo tempo, batedores que não usam as cores do clã são infames por empregar táticas questionáveis, como sabotar armas, armar armadilhas para as colunas em marcha e envenenar os suprimentos das forças inimigas. Isso ajuda a amenizar a maior fraqueza da Garça, seus números. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 57 Propriedades Notáveis As terras da Garça são casa das áreas agrícolas mais produtivas do Império Esmeralda. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 104 e estão entre as que apresentam a maior diversidade geográfica de Rokugan, dos campos verdejantes ao norte das terras do clã, às ricas florestas temperadas em sua fronteira noroeste, até os brejos úmidos que dominam as províncias ao sul. Essas terras se expandem ao longo dos territórios orientais de Rokugan, e as terras da Garça abarcam setenta porcento de sua linha costeira, englobando penhascos rochosos, agrupamentos de ilhas, profundas baías e praias pálidas e tranquilas. Rios escavam vales através da antiga cadeia de montanhas que divide as províncias meridionais e setentrionais. Com campos de arroz abundantes nos campos alagados, docas e vilarejos pesqueiros na costa, ricos orquidários em mansões palacianas e mercados movimentados na cidade, as terras da Garça são consideradas o celeiro do Império. Courts of Stone, p. 67 * Embaixada do Clã Garça em Otosan Uchi * Jukami Mura * O Porto que Nunca Dorme * Cidade do Vento Gélido * Cidade da Costa Solitária * Academia Kakita de Duelos * Cidade da Manhã Enevoada * Kyûden Kyotei * Kyûden Doji * Kyûden Kakita * Vilarejo da Muralha Sobre o Oceano * Sakura no Yuki * Shizuka Toshi * Toshi Ranbo * Tsuma * Sakura no Yuki * Musume Mura * O Palácio das Sete Dobras * Shinden Asahina * Shiro Kandai História Fundação Após os Kami caírem dos Paraísos Celestiais no reino mortal e Hantei se tornar o primeiro Imperador, sua irmã Doji resolveu levar ordem para tal reino selvagem. Dela, os povos primitivos aprenderam a escrever, para que pudessem registrar suas conquistas; política, para que pudessem governar seus assuntos; economia e comércio, para gerenciar suas riquezas; e arte e cultura para alçá-los de suas vidas miseráveis. Aqueles tocados por ela se tornaram seus seguidores devotos, os primeiros samurais do Clã Garça. The Great Clans A Deserção dos Yasuki A Família Yasuki, sendo prejudicada com as regras da Garça, cortou seus laços com o clã e ofereceu sua lealdade ao Caranguejo, que avidamente os aceitou. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) A Guerra dos Yasuki Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 55 foi a primeira guerra entre os clãs do Império Esmeralda, e ela levou o Imperador a proibir conflitos diretos entre os Grandes Clãs. A Difference of Lanterns, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Clã Pardal No Século V o Clã Pardal foi formado como um ramo do Clã Garça. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 18 Aliança com a Fênix O Clã Fênix é aliado de longa data da Garça. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Século XII Em 1120, começo do reinado de Doji Hotaru, uma tsunami Beginner Game (Doji Ren portfolio) arrasou muitas das colheitas e recursos do clã, constantes batalhas contra o Clã Leão pelo controle da cidade de Toshi Ranbo reduziram as forças da Garça e, além disso, cargas preciosas estavam sendo misteriosamente perdidas em alto mar. A Crane Takes Flight O pequeno exército do Clã Garça sofreu tamanhas perdas que precisou começar a contratar mercenários rônin. A Crane Takes Flight, by D. G. Laderoute Escolas O Clã Garça possui as seguintes escolas * Diplomata Doji (Cortesão) * Duelista Kakita (Bushi) * Espadeiro Kakita (Cortesão, Artesão) * Artífice Asahina (Shugenja, Artesão) * Guerreiro de Ferro Daidoji (Bushi) * Burocrata Doji * Doji Retoricista * Artesão Kakita Campeão do Clã Garça O Campeão do Clã Garça é o líder do Clã Garça. As seguintes personalidades são Campeões do Clã Garça conhecidos: Categoria:Clã Garça Categoria:Líderes do Clã Garça Categoria:Linha Temporal de Sucessão